1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fan filters. More specifically, the invention is the addition of one or two filters in bracket frames, stick-on brackets or clips integrated with a square or circular fan and having a side pocket for elements to odorize or eliminate odors. The filter(s) can include a pre-pleated charcoal element. A 24 hour and 7 day programmable timer can be added to the line cord.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art of interest describes various fan filters, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an effective and economical fan filter for especially square-framed fans which can be readily replaced in added frames or held to the frame by stick-on brackets or clips. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,526 issued on Nov. 1, 1988, for Clarence Mead describes a fan-filter combination comprising a filter affixed to the rear of a fan unit by a parallel bracketing structure (screwed on) into which the filter is slidingly receivable from either above or below because the parallel brackets are several inches short of the top and bottom of the fan unit. The 20 inch square furnace filter has two perforated metal sheets and a cardboard frame supporting the filter sheet. A first embodiment consists of two parallel U-shaped brackets. A second embodiment consists of integrating the grille and brackets. A third embodiment consists of a separate metal frame with leg portions integrated with the fan unit by screws. The fan-filter combination is distinguishable for relying on its limited bracket coverage and the use of filters with double metal sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,329 issued on Apr. 4, 2000, for Randy Sobala describes a fan filter for the rear and sides of a circular or square fan comprising a stretchable polypropylene fabric having two central openings for attachment by hook and loop fastening. The fan filter is distinguishable for lacking a rigid frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,427 issued on Feb. 29, 2000, for James Sorice et al. describes a replaceable air filter apparatus comprising a frame for affixing the apparatus to a house duct work associated with the heating and/or air conditioning system. A register is hinged to insert the filter. The air filter apparatus is distinguishable for being limited to a house duct work and requiring a hinged register.
P.C.T. Patent Application No. WO 00/00775 published on Jan. 6, 2000, for Toshio Tanaka et al. describes a local cleaning type air cleaner comprising a wall installed circular fan having an air filter. The air cleaner device is distinguishable for requiring a grill in front of the filter inlaid in a casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,719 issued on Nov. 25, 1997, for Joseph Hodge describes a filter apparatus for a forced air system duct containing a self-charging electrostatic filter layer and a second activated charcoal filter layer behind a grill. The filters are made of woven polypropylene material. The wall mount has a supporting frame and a securing lock. The filter apparatus is distinguishable for being located remotely from the fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,563 issued on Nov. 12, 1996, for Horace L. Odom et al. describes a micro-rotary screener apparatus comprising a multi-blade rotating air lock within a cylindrical shell having two screens attached directly to the odd numbered blades. The first screen is fine mesh stainless steel. The second screen has a larger mesh size. The particles from the screens are collected in a bin adjacent the screens. The apparatus is distinguishable for requiring two stainless steel mesh screens and a collection box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,145 issued on Jun. 11, 1996, for Joseph Hodge describes a filtering apparatus for a forced air duct grill comprising a self charging electrostatic filter magnetically attachable directly in front of a grill at an end of a cold air return or supply of a forced air system. Two open work plates which can be decorated are positioned on either side of the filter. The filtering apparatus is distinguishable for requiring the two open work plates and an electrostatic filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,593 issued on Jun. 25, 1996, for Jesse K. Simmons describes a filter screen assembly for use with an air intake unit comprising a flexible screen provided as a roll wound onto a spindle. The filter screen assembly is distinguishable for its wound roll feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,272 issued on Oct. 16, 1984, for Craig E. Hollis et al. describes a soft and pliable circular fan filter mounted on the rear side of the cage of a household fan by two sets of drawstrings. The fan filter is distinguishable for its attachment to the fan by drawstrings.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 420,117 issued on Feb. 1, 2000, for Steven S. Gieseke et al. describes a circular ornamental coalescer filter having an off-center circular grille mounted on a rear plate having a top brace and a pair of canted feet. The device is distinguishable for its asymmetrical filter.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 408,513 issued on Apr. 20, 1999, for Dwayne E. Reede describes a filter with a central aperture for a round fan attachable to the front of the fan with a fold over element. The filter is distinguishable for wrapping around the front of a round fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,744 issued on May 18, 1999, for Anton Kagan describes a peripheral fan filter for reducing vibration of round fans such as ceiling fans, diffusers and other conventional round fans. The filter has four hook and loop fastening regions around the periphery with three of them involving a hook-threaded sheet and pawl teeth. The fan filter is distinguishable for its peripheral attachment with various elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,189 issued on Feb. 9, 1999, for Robin A. Jarvis describes a protective storage cover for a portable circular electric fan. The cover for the grille has snaps or two-way zippers for attachment and removal. The cover is distinguishable for its storage feature and fasteners.
P.C.T. Patent Application No. WO 97/10479 published on Mar. 20, 1997, for David A. West describes a fan air filter screen for a circular fan having a filter guard shaped as a split doughnut with openings in front and the rear and tied together on the fan guard. The device is distinguishable for its split doughnut structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.